


Weak And Powerless

by Crims0nKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Angst, Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sedation, Shotacon, Xeno - nurse, schoolboy senku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty
Summary: Senku thought, as he made his way to the nurse's office. For the past few weeks the boy became addicted to the older man. Talking with dr. Xeno made him feel so good. The nurse was so smart, elegant and gentle with him. There was something more though, something dark in Xeno's eyes that Senku couldn't quite figure out just yet...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 31





	Weak And Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> WARNING BEFORE YOU GET INTO THIS:  
> this is a really problematic fic about Xeno abducting shota Senku and making him his pet. If you don't like this sort of stuff just scroll away, because this will only get more fucked up as the story goes.
> 
> For everyone else who enjoys shotacon, welcome home <3  
> This work is basically a roleplay my friend and I are doing turned into a fic! Enjoy!

"Ugh, these stupid bastards... couldn't they play somewhere else? Hurts like hell..."

Senku was shuffling through school corridors with a napkin in his nose and a grumpy expression on his face. Earlier today during a PE class some kids had accidentally hit him in the face with a ball. He was in the middle of reading an interesting article about Morsella’s passive frame theory and now his day had been ruined by a nosebleed.

His heart fluttered as he knocked on the medical office door. To be completely honest their new nurse made him rather curious, maybe even more than just curious...

No answer came. 

"Well I'm just gonna let myself in then…" Senku muttered, opening the door.

The room was bright and looked clean. Too clean even. Senku squinted around, looking at the nurse. After a few minutes of waiting, the blonde decided to just sit on the nearest couch.

_ Hhh, this is so frustrating...where is that damn-  _

Senku’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open...

Xeno's new job was turning out to be...  _ a lot _

The morning had already been full of a constant stream of children and young teens. Their complaints ranged from sore ears and stomach aches to bleeding kneecaps from falling off bikes or the playground equipment. The recent lunch hours meant that Xeno was able to finally get some time to go to the worker's lounge to get a fresh cup of coffee, but he knew full well it wouldn't be long until a new kid came in through the doors... 

In fact, he predicted that a bit too well, a young boy already sitting on one of the couches in his office. He wanted to sigh, but instead only smiled warmly to the boy. It wasn't that he disliked kids, but school nurse was not his first choice in jobs. But it was a step one, a place to work while he managed to get a full medical degree. And it looked good on resumes. 

"Now, what do you have there?" Xeno asked, despite it being quite obvious. He sat his coffee down on his computer desk, waving his hand to the boy to come and sit on the examination table. "Come, and sit, we'll get you cleaned up."

Senku shyly observed the man before him. He was tall and looked really pretentious. The boy knew many things about Dr. Xeno already. The young nurse in his mid twenties was famous for his scientific articles and researches. He was fascinating to Senku.

"U-uh, yeah sure..."

With difficulty, the blonde managed to climb up on the examination table, it was high and clearly made for adults. Senku's breath hitched as he lifted his eyes to look at Dr. Xeno. He is so close.... With a blush on his face the boy shut his eyes and moved his head closer to the nurse, so that he could clean his wound.

"M-make it quick, please. I've got places to be…”

"Oh?" The boy's words only amused Xeno, causing him to show a smile. "I wonder what important places you need to be." Xeno turned to the small sink in the nurse office, running warm water over a rag. "Go ahead and tell me what happened. I hope you didn't get into a fight or anything," the kid didn't look like the type to roughhouse. If anything, he looked more like the sort that would be the target of bullying, so small and frail, wearing clothes Xeno knew others classified as  _ 'nerdy _ '. He was aware, he had gotten the same treatment in school. 

Senku silently watched the doctor work, noticing how elegant his movements were. They were mesmerizing. The blonde wanted to watch those hands forever...

"O-oh, well, I'm a scientist, I've got a lot of books to read and also, I have a rocket in progress! I'm gonna fly it to space!" The boy snapped out of his trance, getting more and more excited to brag about his favorite topic. He was swinging his legs now, a passionate fire burning in his eyes.

Xeno turned to him then, softly grasping the boy's hand, removing the tissue from his nose. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, or at least slowed enough, allowing Xeno to gently dab the cloth at his upper lip. As he did so, he ran his fingers across the bridge of his nose, noting silently that there didn't seem to be any alarming breaks or strange angles. "I do not think it's broken, at least. But it must have been a good whack to make you bleed like that." His thumb brushed across a small part of the boy's cheek, below his eye, the skin there already reddening, "you may bruise, for a few days."

Senku winced as Dr. Xeno pressed the wet rag under his nose. "Ow! That hurts! And yeah those dumbasses really did a number on me. But I guess they weren't doing that on p-pur-" Senku felt silent feeling the doctor carefully brush his thumb on his burning cheek. The boy involuntarily closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, almost humming in contentment. This was rather embarrassing for him, but the blonde wanted to feel more of those gentle touches.

The boy's words had entirely stopped - leaning into Xeno's hand. It made his own motions stop, hand gently holding the boy's cheek. Was he...  _ aware? _ Most likely not... children were innocent after all, and tended to respond positively to caring touches. It was nothing to look too far into, Xeno told himself, using the opportunity of the boy leaning into his touch to then finish cleaning the dried blood from his nose, chin, and lips. Such small ones, parting slightly as Xeno cleaned them off... 

Clearing his throat, Xeno backed away from the boy, placing the rag into the sink. He should be scolding the boy for his rash language, but he would pretend for now that he never heard anything fowl come from him. Instead, Xeno sat in his office chair, one that put him quite lower than the boy, crossing his legs as he looked up to him with an air of intrigue, "sending a rocket into space? I am sure you are aware that such a thing isn't possible with your average model rockets. You'll be needing to break through the atmosphere - and a model rocket won't even come close."

"Hah? _ Of course _ I know. Don't talk to me like I don't know physics or something. My problem is that I can't quite measure the weight right. It's always a little bit off. I think I just need better equipment." Senku was rather surprised by the fact that the nurse actually knew about rocket science. Now the blonde was ten billion percent more interested.  _ He could be useful  _ Senku thought, hopping off and walking to the door.

"Well, gotta go. Thanks for,  _ uuhh _ , the help, doc"

And just like that he was gone, never bothering to wait for the answer. 

\------------------

It didn't take Xeno too much digging to learn Senku's name, a simple search through the school's student roster and school picture images. Ishigami Senku. Astounding grades. In fact, when Xeno brought up the boy during the early hours before classes, the teachers all sang praises of the boy. Smart - sometimes  _ too  _ smart... 

But his clever brain did not seem to save the boy from getting hurt. 

Not even a week later, Senku found himself on the same examination table, blushing because of Dr. Xeno's hands on his thighs. He'd fallen off the stairs, scratching his knees in the process.

"Mhhh, this  _ stiiiiings _ , couldn't you make it less painful?" The boy pouted, squirming around, and quite possibly irritating the living hell out of the other man.

"Of course it stings," Xeno said, a smile on his face but his voice slightly scolding. "I have to clean it, first." He held a small cotton ball between his fingers, recently soaked in alcohol. Senku squirmed when Xeno began to clean the small scrapes, but a soft grip to his thighs caused him to cease movement. Xeno's eyes flickered up for just a moment, noting the blush on his cheeks, the way his lips were slightly parted... 

Xeno forced such thoughts away. He couldn't let those darker parts take over. It did not help that the boy's thighs were so soft, so easy to grip...

"Mhh, doc could you..." Senku grunted, looking down at Xeno's rather tight grip on his thigh. His heart was racing like crazy, giving him a slight feeling of dizziness. The boy let out a relieved breath once the nurse released his grasp. Why was he like that?  _ Gosh, stop behaving like a little schoolgirl with a crush. _

Senku laid his little palms on the nurse's forearms gripping the fabric with his fingers. Glancing up at Xeno's face, the boy found himself stunned by the older man's eyes. Dark and captivating, they were reminding him of space. 

"W-well, thank you for the help... I guess-" Senku snapped back to the real world, hopping off the examination table, still holding onto the nurse's lab coat lapels "-I gotta go now."

The boy hurriedly darted towards the door.

"Goodbye, doctor Xeno." He grumbled, exiting the room, cheeks covered with the deepest blush.

Xeno's eyebrow arched, watching the door close behind the young boy. His reaction... was not expected. That soft, tiny moan, followed by small hands grabbing at Xeno's arms. The blush on his cheek made things obvious... 

Xeno sat in his office chair, a leg crossed, eyes focused on the door that Senku had just left through. _ A school boy crush. _ It was entirely common for children to find themselves crushing on an adult - however, it was not something that Xeno should encourage... 

But... it would not  _ hurt  _ to let the boy fantasize a bit... 

A sigh left Xeno -  _ only fantasies _ . They needed to stay that way. His hand could still feel how soft Senku's thigh felt beneath his fingers... 

\----------------------

_ I probably shouldn't do it.. _

Senku thought, as he made his way to the nurse's office. For the past few weeks the boy became addicted to the older man. Talking with dr. Xeno made him feel so good. The nurse was so smart, elegant and gentle with him. There was something more though, something dark in Xeno's eyes that Senku couldn't quite figure out just yet.

Another week had passed. Fridays were always pretty slow. Perhaps the kids and preteens all knew they'd be going into the weekend, so they were less worried about trying to fake an illness to get out of school early. But that did not mean that everyone was trying to avoid the nurses office today. The slowly opening door caused Xeno to look over, a smile widening on his lips as he saw the familiar face of his most frequent visitor. "Mister Ishigami. What brings you to my office this afternoon?"

"H-hey,doc"

The blonde gingerly made his way to Xeno, laying his little hand on the older man's knee.

"I,  _ uuh _ , have this raging headache, it's interfering with my educational process... help me, please?"

Gripping the fabric of Xeno's pants, Senku looked in the nurse's eyes, giving him the best puppy eyes that he could.

Xeno had to take a deep breath when Senku's small hand fell onto his knee. Was this boy aware of his actions? He was so clever in all things, so he had to have at least mildly understood what his little touches meant. Xeno stared down at that hand, brows furrowing for a moment. He had done his best all those past weeks, keeping the sinful thoughts buried deep. All of his urges to take this boy and all of his  _ 'I'm sick'  _ excuses, and use them to make him feel really good... 

But it was still the middle of the day. His boss could pop in at any moment, or a number of other students. If only he could take the boy home... 

A lump grew in his throat.. there was a way, he would...  _ have to be careful... _

Xeno cleared his throat, he couldn't stay quiet for too long. He gave the boy a smile, taking that hand from his knee, but not letting go of it. It was so small against his own... "A headache? What a bother. Do you want to rest here for a bit?"

_ Dr. Xeno looks so perplexed... I wonder why. Did I do something wrong? _

That dark expression was back on the nurse's face, it scared Senku, but also made him want to find out more about it. He wanted to know everything about Xeno. The blonde squeezed the other man's hand with his own, still looking him in the eyes.

"Y-yes, I'd like that. Sorry for being a trouble..."

With these words the boy released his grip and made his way to a nearby couch, sitting down comfortably and making a pouty face, so that the nurse couldn't see that he's faking the headache. The blonde couldn't wait to talk about science and other things, Dr. Xeno was so fascinating, he was Senku's idol in a sense. No one understood him quite as well as the nurse. 

"So what will you do about my headache, doc? Simple anesthetics?" The boy made an attempt to create a small talk

Xeno stood from his office chair, pulling open the simple drug cabinet. It was full of an array of things, though nothing too potent. Many drugs kept at the school were ones that did not have to be behind a lock and key. But, as Xeno slowly reached out to a simple pain killer, he stopped.  _ 'Simple anesthetics' _ the boy said. Xeno's brows furrowed again. Why,  _ why  _ was he thinking this through. 

But it worked so well... Xeno had learned everything he could about this boy from his coworkers. He was clever enough to live on his own, his father working away at NASA, and leaving the boy entirely alone. It was dangerous, didn't his father know that? To leave such a cute boy unattended, no one at home to check if he was coming home safe... He was so small. He could fit into a box easily, Xeno could claim he was taking home files to work on at home. 

It was a horrible idea.  _ Disgusting _ . Sinful. And yet, Xeno's hand traveled away from the painkillers and towards some medicine that would be sure to cause Senku to pass out for a good few hours. At least... enough time... to get him home. 

Xeno took two of the pills from the container before placing the bottle back into the cabinet. "You're very astute, as always," Xeno said with a chuckle, grabbing a small paper cup and filling it with water from the sink. He handed both the pills and the water to the boy, before gesturing to the bed at the corner of the room. "Take those, and relax. Close your eyes, if you can. It will help ease the pain."

"Yeah, well, curing a headache is no rocket science, doc." Senku huffed, downing the pills in one go. He'd never seen this type of drugs... shrugging the boy dismissed those thoughts, climbing on the bed and making himself comfortable. The pillows were soft and smelt like a fresh laundry. Honestly, this bed was too cozy for a medical office.

The blonde turned on his side, facing the other man, and yawned. Dr. Xeno was sitting at his desk and going through his papers. He looked rather focused on his work, those elegant fingers kept flipping the pages as the man's eyes were running down the considerable amounts of text. Senku decided to let the nurse work and continued observing him in silence.

Xeno knew the boy had come in to talk. Even when he would come in for scrapes and bruises or upset stomachs, all Senku actually wanted to do was tell Xeno about his new rockets and how far it got during his last launch. It was cute. It was a major reason that Xeno even humored the idea of sedating him. 

But Xeno did not find himself too talkative that afternoon. Senku sat on the nearby bed, his gaze focused on Xeno, but Xeno could only busy himself in paperwork. Was he seriously about to do this? There were a lot of repercussions that would come his way. How willing would Senku be to not fight back? Would he need to buy more heavy duty locks? Or even... restraints? Xeno was thankful in that moment that he lived in a small house and not an apartment. Less chance of someone overhearing... 

After fifteen minutes of laying in bed and watching the other man, the boy found himself slowly drowning in fatigue, his eyelids were so heavy and his mind kept slipping away, making it hard to focus on staying awake. 

"Hmmm, do you mind... if I sleep in here... for a...bit..." Not waiting for the answer Senku's head dropped on the pillow, the paper cup that he'd been holding this whole time fell from his hand onto the floor, spilling some water.

Senku's soft words broke Xeno from his thoughts, causing him to glance over. Only moments after the boy spoke, he was completely out, the cup now on the floor. Xeno stood then, checking his watch - the sedation worked, and right on time. It meant the estimated seven-to-eight hour sleeping time span would most likely be on point as well. Classes would be over in about two hours, which gave Xeno more than enough time to do this task... 

He walked over to pick the cup from the floor, taking just a moment to extend a hand, thumb sliding across Senku's soft cheek. Such a good, soft boy... the thought of being able to break him...  _ Yes _ . That was one of the few ways that Xeno could come out of this safe. Break the boy. Make him feel nothing but desire and love towards Xeno. Make Senku believe that staying was  _ his  _ choice. 

\-----------------------

School was out. Senku was...  _ put away _ . A small box near the window, a boy curled inside. None of the teachers seemed too worried about Senku's disappearance. Xeno only needed to mention him heading home early, feeling sick. The teachers had too much trust in the boy, never once worried, knowing he could make it home on his own. 

Luckily for Xeno, Senku weighed barely anything, though the box was still a pain to carry. Xeno was sure to leave later than everyone else, not wanting anyone to offer helping him carry the box, which he was prepared to tell everyone was full of documents he intended to finish at home. But no one was around as Xeno made the trek to his car. No one saw, no one paid him any mind. It was absolutely perfect. __

_ Like it was meant to be.  _

Now... just to get the package home... 

Many hours later, the sun having set by now, Senku was still sleeping soundly in the now opened box. It allowed Xeno to take a bit of time. His basement was far from elegant, but it had finished walls and a proper ceiling, so it would do just fine. It even had a very small bathroom, only a toilet and a sink, but this just meant that Xeno would have to help the boy bathe.

Xeno did not have many things to make an extra bedroom. He would have to buy a proper bed and other furniture. But, for now, a collection of soft blankets and pillows made a good enough bed. Xeno placed Senku down atop the blankets, his face still so serene and so unaware of the situation he was in. He would be waking up soon - but Xeno needed to complete one last thing. He raised the boy's arms high, a thin bit of fabric securing his wrists together, before also tying them both to a nearby pipe in the wall. It was not very pretty... but something better could be purchased at a later time. And, perhaps, there would be a time that the boy didn't need restraints at all...

\----------------------------

“Hmmm... Wh-what... where...” Senku muttered with the most confused and dazed look on his face. He could vaguely recall some strange noises and movements that he felt through his sleep. The boy felt awful: his head was spinning, legs and arms were numb and his neck ached terribly. Glancing around, he noticed that he was currently in some sort of unfinished basement.  _ No wonder I’m freezing... _

Fear coursed through the blonde’s veins, making him tremble and bite his lip. His body was still, yet his mind was racing.  _ How? Who? What do I do now?! _ The blonde wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on. He was kidnapped. Senku was slowly starting to lose his calm mind, gasping for air and pulling at his restraints, when he heard soft shuffling in the corner of the room. He cautiously turned to look at the source of these sounds, thickly swallowing down his nervousness.

“D-Doctor Xeno?! What is going on?! Why am I here? Why am I tied up?!” He shouted, staring at the nurse with wide eyes

Xeno had busied himself at the other side of the room, sorting, cleaning - this basement had never been used much before, but he would have to make it nice enough for Senku. Already, Xeno's mind was full of a small list of things he would have to buy... the salary of a school nurse was not very great, but he would make due just fine... 

Senku's panicked voice brought Xeno quickly back to reality of it all, though. His gaze shot over, watching the way the small boy tugged and squirmed against his restraints. Xeno wasted no time in hurrying over, kneeling down to his knees as he reached out, grabbing at the boy's wrists to still them. "None of that, now. You'll hurt yourself." Xeno's grin only widened at Senku's state of pure fear. So different from his usual snarky attitude. While one of his hands stayed grasped to Senku's wrists, his other slowly moved downwards, cupping the boy's soft cheek. "You are tied up for your own protection," he said, but he could tell in the boy's eyes that he understood exactly what had happened. Xeno had abducted him. Xeno was, most likely in his view, the new enemy. 

This was fine.  _ This would change.  _

"Isn't this exciting?" Xeno said then, his thumb slowly caressing the boys cheek, remembering the way Senku had slowly leaned into it during their first meeting. "Now you no longer need to lie your way into the nurses office to talk to me."

Senku couldn't believe his eyes. The man that he was so fond of was now crouching beside him and holding his tied up wrists in a tight grip. The other man's grin made the boy sick to his stomach. This was so wrong.

"W-What?! In what way is this exciting? You're a disgusting pervert! Let me out now!" The blonde resumed his efforts, trying to break free from Xeno's grip. He was kicking his legs, trying to get as far from the nurse as it was possible. 

"Get away from me! I was lying because I wanted to get to know you. You are far more interesting and intelligent than any other person that I know. But it's not an excuse to fucking drug me and kidnap me. You are disgusting!" The boy was pressing himself against the wall, looking terrified and helpless. He didn't know what to do now.

Xeno's smile never left, though his eyes did seem to grow darker with his grin. He allowed Senku to pull away and cower. He was right to feel fear. But Xeno's excitement would not leave him, and he could not go back now. Releasing Senku would mean the boy most likely going to the police. He would stay down here until Xeno could trust him. It could take awhile. A few years, perhaps. 

"Such extreme language coming from such a small mouth," Xeno said then, his knees slowly shuffling closer, hands soon pressing firm against Senku's legs to keep him from kicking too hard. Xeno was not the most fit person, far from it, but he was at least more strong than the frail child. "You need not worry so much. I have no intentions on hurting you, or even placing a single mark on your body." That was... a  _ mild  _ lie, perhaps small marks, small ways to show Senku all the places Xeno had been.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" The boy was shouting now, his voice was breaking, it was clear that he was on the verge of crying. "My father will find out! Sooner or later he will find you and it's not gonna be pretty! You will rot in jail, you fucking pervert!"

Senku tried to curl up in a ball, covering his face with his hands the best way he could and pressing his knees to his chest. He felt rage and panic choking him, making him want to cry. He had so many things to do, so many discoveries and inventions to make. He couldn't just die here,  _ no, _ this wasn't an option. The blonde's mind went to Byakuya. Where was his dad now? Probably peacefully sleeping in America, thinking that his son was safe and sound.  _ I'm so sorry, dad, I should've been more careful. I'm sorry for leaving you alone again. I wish I could tell you that I love you for one last time... _

_...No. _ He will not give up his life that easily. "Let me go! I don't want to hear any of your foul excuses! What are you going to do to me anyway? Kill? Torture? Rape?" Senku began feverishly struggling against his restraints, angrily yelling at Xeno. He hated that permanent smirk that was stuck on the nurse's face. Oh, how he wanted to erase it with his fists.

Suddenly, he felt the thin fabric that was keeping his wrists tied up get looser. Senku could move his hands now! The boy pressed his small palms against the older man's chest, trying to shove him aside. "Xeno, get off!"

Xeno scoffed sharply, really not wanting to use so much force so early. Both of his hands took the boy's wrists, pinning them hard against the cement floor, having to act quick against the struggling boy to move his knees above Senku's thighs, his entire weight managing to stop most of his squirming. His body moved down then, chest against the boy's frame to still his movements even more, mouth close to Senku's ear as he softly began to speak. 

"It... is  _ imperative  _ that you do not struggle. I will say it again, I have no intentions on hurting you, or killing you. You will still live to see your teenage years, adult years," Xeno raised his body now, grin growing, his grip still tight on Senku's wrists, "I would even love to see you go to college. I would not waste such a brilliant mind...  _ However _ ..." Once again, Xeno moved down, now to the other side of Senku's face, letting his lips very,  _ very  _ gently graze the small earlobe, "from now on, you will belong only to me. Do you understand?"

Senku was stunned with fear, he couldn't move a muscle, so he just kept staring back into those captivating dark eyes. What was he saying? Not hurting him? College? This didn't make sense at all... What kind of abduction was this? Did Xeno not understand that if Senku was ever to escape his grasp he would definitely contact the police? 

Having Xeno's weight on his body was strangely comforting, he felt himself growing more limp against the other man's grip, the boy's heartbeat and breathing were slowly coming back to normal. There was really no use of struggling at this point. Senku was weak even for his own age, so forcing his way out wasn't really an option.

The blonde sharply flinched as he felt the nurse's hot breath against his ear once more. "Do you even hear what you're saying? I'm not a thing, I can't belong to anyone, this is ridiculous... can you please just let me go? What use can you even get out of me? What do you want, Xeno?"

_ Poor thing _ . Trying to find the sane logic in this. Xeno's hands slowly moved Senku's own hands together, allowing him to use one hand to pin both of them. With a free hand, Xeno slowly tilted Senku's chin, a smirk growing as he moved his lips closer, his hot breath hitting Senku's face as he spoke, "What I want, for right now, is for you to prove to me that you can be a good boy. Good boys... will get rewards, after all." 

Xeno wanted so bad to kiss the boy. To really prove to him that every part of his body will be claimed at some point. But instead, Xeno gave the smallest lick to Senku's trembling bottom lip before rising once more, attention switched to the boy's wrists. "You have proven to me that you cannot be trusted with loose restraints," his free hand grabbed at the strip of fabric, twisting it around Senku's wrists once again, much tighter now, just enough pressure to keep him secure but not cut off circulation. Afterwards, Xeno tied him once again to the pipe on the wall, not giving Senku as much room to move this time. 

"Ow! This hurts, stop!" Senku whined, feeling trapped once again. The restraints were cutting into his wrists, surely making some ugly bruises. 

Once done, Xeno looked back down to Senku's terrified expression. His hands gently took the boy's cheeks, shushing him softly. "Do not fret so much. I intend to spoil you," he began, thumbs once again rubbing at Senku's cheeks beneath his eyes, wiping away any tears, "I will shower you with affection, and anything you want. I will buy you all the books and means to keep your mind sharp." Xeno licked at his lip before continuing, feeling a smirk grow, "I do not plan to fuck you until I have bought you a proper bed. I will ensure you are ready, by that time."

_ Xeno licked me _

This thought was running in Senku's head on repeat. Strangely, the boy wasn't grossed out by that. Xeno wasn't some old fat pervert, he was beautiful, elegant and stunning. Only an insane person would ever dare to call this man gross. Senku always admired him, both his looks and his mind. How he wished to go back to that medical office right now, the boy desperately wanted to bring everything back, wanted those friendly conversations about space and rockets.

"F... _ fuck _ me?" Senku's breath hitched, face immediately going bright red, his heart beating like crazy. He couldn't look Xeno in the eyes now. "W-what, you want to use me like a toy? You pedo, an absolute creep, t-this is disgusting.. I don't want anything from you.." The boy turned his head to the side, trying to avoid the nurse's piercing gaze.

The words were meant to hurt Xeno, but they only made his smile grow. Each insult was true. Xeno slowly let his fingers trace down Senku's jawline, his turned head showing off a beautiful side to his neck. "Yes," he breathed out, voice low and husky. Senku would make such a beautiful toy. "You can say whatever you wish, for now. Do you think your words will deter me? Silly boy," his hand now slowly traveled down Senku's slender body, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt and grasping at it. Pulling it up revealed Senku's pale chest, chest heaving quickly with his panic. Xeno could feel himself salivate at such a sight. "Obviously, I already know all these things about myself. Why on earth would I steal a child without thinking it through." Xeno had multiple things planned out - from how to make sure the school did not worry about Senku for a good while, how to ensure to Senku's father that he was doing just fine. Such easy things to fake.

His face moved down, lips pressed against Senku's stomach, right above his belly button, enjoying the way his skin jolted at the touch. "You may think you don't want anything from me, but you are lying. You always came in with such a flushed face, holding onto my clothing, grasping at my knees." Small kisses now, trailing up the trembling skin, pulling Senku's shirt even higher to reveal his chest. "But that is fine, deny yourself for now. I will slowly teach you how good this can feel," with that, Xeno ran his tongue across a single small nipple.

" _ Mh _ ... please ,Xeno, stop this. We can go back...  _ J-just stop. _ " The boy was whimpering and squirming, trying to get away from Xeno's teasing touches. He hated himself for not being disgusted by this. Yes, Senku was scared, yes, he felt trapped and his hopes were slowly fading away, leaving hollowness in his soul. But he couldn't bring himself to say that he hated this man. Sadly, the blonde was already too attached.

"Ah!  _ Mhh _ , n-no, I don't want this. X-Xeno,  _ aaah _ .." mewls and whines were uncontrollably spilling from Senku's mouth. Somehow the nurse knew all of his weak spots, pressing, licking and biting just right. He wanted more. His body was betraying him, reacting to the man's actions in a natural way. 

"Gh! P-please... Ah.." Senku began sobbing, losing his composure and understanding of his surroundings. The desire for more was making him feel extremely guilty, those big warm hands were making his brain malfunction. Involuntarily Senku wrapped his legs around Xeno's waist, seeking some sort of comfort and escape from the overstimulating sensations.

Despite all his words and pleas, Senku's body was reacting in just the perfect ways. Xeno had to prevent himself from moaning out himself, his mouth now entirely wrapping around the small nipple, teasing and nibbling it until it became hard between his teeth. Xeno's hands shot down, rubbing and caressing at the legs that had wrapped around him. Such delicious reactions. He had already given in, if only a little bit, if only with his body and not yet his mind. Senku needed to learn that such actions would gain him a reward. 

Leaving one last nibble on the hardened nipple, Xeno began to trail his kisses down the shivering body, his hands slowly rubbing at his skin as if to keep him warm. The basement did get quite cold, after all. But those hands soon turned eager, ripping Senku's belt from his body, his pants undone and pulled down just enough to show the small and awakening cock. Another smirk pulled at Xeno's lips. It was not much, but it was proof that his body was enjoying the treatment. 

"Do you touch yourself often, Senku?" Xeno asked then, kissing softly right above his cock. "Tell me the truth, now. How far have you gotten with such a thing?"

Shuddering from the cold and embarrassment, as he was freed from his pants and underwear, Senku let out a pained moan. This was becoming too much for him. The boy tried to cover his face with his forearms again to no avail.

"I-I don't! I'm not doing this... often... and what do you mean  _ far _ ?" He mumbled, nervously wiggling his hips. This was so strange. Maybe he could... gain Xeno's trust and run away? The man seemed to be so fond of him, almost possessive. _ If I play my cards right, I can probably escape from this bastard, I just need to be careful, he's not stupid _

" _ Mhhh _ , Xeno please, my wrists hurt so much, untie me... I-I won't fight. And didn't you say that you won't fu-...  _ do anything _ to me until you'll buy me a proper bed?" Senku was giving the nurse his puppy eyes again, though it was rather hard to accomplish due to his red face and stuttering breathing.

Senku was suddenly so talkative! His voice, shaking with every single shuddering breath, was absolute music. Xeno wondered if he could record these sessions and listen to his sobbing mewls at a later time. He was not dumb enough to take actual videos - but audio, that had a lot less risk. Especially if he kept it on something such as a cassette tape, and far from anything digital. Only for his ears, and on one else. 

"What I mean," Xeno said, now sitting up onto his knees, his much taller body looming over the boy, "have you ever touched yourself until something came out?" He asked it while wrapping his hand around the small length, the half-hard cock fitting so nicely in his hand. It was too small to properly pump, Xeno was sure that even at a full erection it would not be very large at all... his mouth started to salivate at the idea of being able to fit the entire thing into his mouth with no effort at all. In fact, he could probably fit the boy's small balls into his mouth as well,  _ all of it.  _ His hand slowly twisted, massaging the length, feeling how Senku's body betrayed any fearful thoughts he may be having, growing harder within his grasp. 

"This is not fucking," Xeno said then, dark eyes looking to Senku's red ones, "this is merely touching. I will fuck you when the time is right." Xeno's thumb began to press against his balls now, massaging deep into them, "I will untie you once I have more proper restraints. You have not yet proven to me that you can be trusted without them."

The boy was panicking, his mind was rapidly slipping away, leaving only the feeling of desire and helplessness. Senku screwed his eyes shut, whimpering and writhing against Xeno's palm. He'd never felt anything like this before, the sensations were becoming so addicting, the blonde wanted to scream. 

_ C'mon, think... you can't give up now _

"A-any type of se- _ aaah _ -sexual intimacy can be considered as f-fucking... a-and yeah I know how to jerk off, you pervert- _ Ghaah! _ " Senku's body violently flinched, as he felt the other man's thumb on his balls massage deeper. He was so close, practically on edge. The boy groaned, harshly pulling at the restraints, he had an urge to be closer to the nurse, he needed Xeno so much and he hated himself for it.

"X-Xeno, please, mhh, please untie m-me! I wanna-  _ ghaah _ \- Please! I won't do anything b-bad, I promise!"

Xeno watched the boy writhe, his smile full of nothing but adoration. Everything about him was perfect. His words were sharp, but full of moans, his body already showing signs of wanting more.  _ It would be so easy. _ Xeno expected a little bit more difficulty, perhaps more kicking or bites and screams. The nurse always held his assumption that the boy was hiding a secret more devious side to him... but to already be moaning beneath him! Such a perfect specimen! 

The things he wanted to do were endless - but he had made his promise. No fucking until he acquired a bed. Xeno lifted both of his hands then in a quick and sudden motion, as if showing his surrender, "you're right!" he said, his smile beaming even wider. "I'll let you have your way, my dear boy. But I cannot untie you until I have better restraints for you." He reached down then, sliding some of Senku's fallen hair from his eyes, thumb even taking a moment to wipe away at the collection of tears on his cheek. "Do not worry. I will buy something that will allow you to move around and roam." 

Xeno then slowly pulled the boy's shirt down, covering him up. After standing, Xeno grabbed another blanket, covering Senku with it, "I will turn the heat up - though the cement floor always causes the basement to get a bit cold." He took a quick glance around the room, then, double checking. As Senku slept before, Xeno had gone through the basement to check for anything...  _ dangerous _ . Sharp objects, things that could be used as a blunt weapon. It wasn't as if he used the place for much storage, anyway. But it all left the basement very bare. Which was safe. 

With a kind smile, Xeno looked down to the boy, "I will leave you here, for now. Try to rest, I will be back first thing in the morning. Lucky for you, tomorrow is the weekend. We can spend the entire day together."

"Ghah, no, _ NO! _ You can't just leave me!"

The boy screamed, feeling almost physical pain as he watched the nurse leave the basement. "Ughhh, fuuuuck, X-Xenoooo." he started whimpering and fidgeting around, the fabric around his wrists was suddenly making him feel claustrophobic. 

After a few minutes of struggling he calmed down, falling limp on the pile of blankets. The silence around him was extremely pressuring, the only sounds he could hear were the sounds of his raspy breathing and his heartbeat, echoing in his eardrums. 

Senku wanted to cry, he wanted to fall asleep and wake up in his own room, like all of this never happened. He wanted to see Byakuya again, yet he denied himself of falling apart, biting his lip until the blood started slowly oozing out of the small wound.  _ That bastard won't break me. He doesn't deserve seeing me like this. _

_ One, two, three, four... _

The boy started counting. Time was the only thing that connected him to reality right now, making him feel at least some type of security. As the minutes went by, Senku started slowly dozing off, his mind slipping into the calming abyss of sleep...


End file.
